The next stage of evolution for packet handling networks will likely involve enhancing network efficiency and flexibility. Flexibility of a packet handling network can be realized by processing data packets optically, instead of electronically. One of the major characteristics of packet traffic is that the traffic involves bursts of packets, with traffic demand varying dramatically over time. Optical burst switched networks, which include packet handling optical nodes, have been designed to transmit bursts of packets via optical wavelengths over optical fiber.